


Can You Feel My Heart

by theyatemytailor (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theyatemytailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have to speak to know what the other is thinking. They don't have to think before acting to protect each other. The urge to keep the other safe is something intrinsic that could never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially AOU but with more of a focus on just the twins, also with a few small liberties taken that might distinguish it from the movie a bit.

The twins watched as Strucker ordered the others around the room. Everyone was in a panic, frantic to defend the base as it was besieged by the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro didn’t care about that, though. They were too busy reveling in being outside of their cells and finally together. What seemed like a lifetime ago, they had been given the choice to volunteer or die, but what they didn’t know at the time was that with the agonies they had endured for the last years, death may have been a better option. Still, they were together again for the moment, and they would use every second that they had before they were inevitably locked back up.

Wanda trailed her fingers down her brother’s arm before settling with them in his hand, which he promptly squeezed around hers. They were not given permission to speak, but they hardly needed words to know what the other was thinking. Just by exchanging glances, they had full conversations while the doctors were busy deciding what to do with them and the Avengers.

When Strucker brought them up again, Pietro angled himself toward her slightly, like he was trying to shield her from the men with his body, protecting her as he had done their entire lives. He fiddled with her hands unconsciously, and she knew from that habit that he was much more nervous than he was letting on. They had both had years to school their expressions into blank slates that give nothing away, but everything was different when they were with each other. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he met her gaze again in response.

 _We should go. Stark is here._ She threw the thought into his head, making sure to be quick so his fast thoughts did not hurt her and subsequently give them up for disobeying orders. He tilted his head just slightly, brow furrowing. She ached to smooth those lines from his skin. _We can avenge our parents, but only now while the doctors do not care about us._ She felt Pietro’s muscles tense for a moment, and she knew it was in worry for her. He was fast, but his power was not limitless. What would happen if he couldn’t protect her? What if this time, Stark succeeded in taking everything from him? She brushed her thumb over his wrist. _We can escape, Pietro._ He stared back at her, the futility of the situation fighting to quell his hope. Wanda nudged his foot with hers and raised her eyebrows slightly. Finally, he sighed and gave a small nod. She glanced at the men once more before jerking her head toward the hall behind them.

In seconds, Pietro had lifted her into his arms and sped them both away from the facility that had held them prisoner for far too long.

“Wait,” Wanda tapped her brother’s arm.

Pietro slowed to a stop just outside, tucking them both behind a wall while the sounds of fighting continued nearby.

“Stark is nearly inside, and the others will soon catch up with him. I thought they would all still be far from the facility.”

“I don’t know if we can fight all of them, Wanda. Not at once.”

She surveyed the people around them and the minds that she was able to sense. “I can handle Stark if you keep the others from the base.”

Pietro shook his head. “I know you can manage Stark, but what if I can’t hold the others back and they get inside with you? Or what if Strucker captures you again and I can’t get you out? It is too much of a risk.”

“Pietro,” she grabbed his arm. “I know you want him dead as much as I do.”

“Not if the cost is your life.”

“It will not be. I promise.” They heard a louder explosion, and then the power in the facility rapidly shut down. Wanda looked up at Pietro. “Stark is inside.”

His gaze turned into a glare as he stared up at the hole that had been blown through a wall in the building. “You will be careful?” he said pleadingly, turning back to her.

“I will. And you will too. And in five minutes, you will come get me and Stark will be dead.”

His fingers closed around her wrist. “Five minutes.” He said firmly before scooping her back up into his arms and cradling her to his chest. “Then I’ll find you.” He then ran them back inside the place that been so vile to both of them, stopping inside the room Stark had blasted his way into. He set her down, ignoring all of the men groaning on the floor. “Be safe.”

“And you.” She murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw before starting forward, hearing the familiar _whoosh_ behind her moments later.

Unfortunately, the first door she passed through didn’t reveal Stark. Instead, she saw Strucker with a man who was on Stark’s team. The thought that someone could be willing to work for that monster enraged her, and red light flew from her fingers before she even made a conscious decision to act. The American was thrown backwards down the stairs, and Strucker turned to face Wanda with a sickening smile. Before he could speak, she backed out the way she came and threw a table against the doors to hold them shut.

She quickly surveyed the room that Pietro had left her to, catching an irregularity in the wall. When she pushed on it, it opened like a door and she went inside, only to see Tony Stark standing before the scepter. For just a moment, she froze in fear. Then she steeled herself, reminding herself of how much she had lost because of this man. After that, it was easy to just creep up behind him and get inside his mind. She watched as he saw his worst fears come alive before realizing that there was no need for her and Pietro to destroy Tony Stark—he would manage it all by himself. Taking pleasure in this knowledge, she backed away and waited for her brother to come for her.

After another minute, he did. Wanda knew he would not be pleased with her decision to let Stark be ruined by his own fears, but he would listen to her.

When he saw Stark, all of his hatred for the man became evident in his expression, but as he started toward him, Wanda put a hand on his chest to stop him.

He turned to her, angry and confused. “You’re just going to let him take it?” She inclined her head slightly and stared after Stark as he took the scepter and left, her smile growing wider. “Why are you letting him go?” he demanded once he was gone.

“Because killing him would not compare to letting him bring his fears to life. That is exactly what he will do with the scepter. It will be so much worse for him when he is the one to destroy his life.” She faced Pietro again.

“And you are sure he will do this?”

“I am. Trust me.”

He sighed. “I do.” He then looked around the room toward the only exit. “We should leave here and find somewhere to stay.”

Wanda nodded. “I had almost stopped hoping that we would leave this place.”

“So did I.” Pietro said. “But now we will for good.” She nodded, offering him a small smile that he readily returned. He then picked her up once more and ran her out of their wretched prison for the final time, leaving for the city below.


End file.
